


Children

by ComeAsYouAre



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAsYouAre/pseuds/ComeAsYouAre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn goes to Honorhall Orphanage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Skyrim Kink Meme
> 
> Misfire: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4580.html?thread=10041316#t10041316  
> Minifill: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4580.html?thread=10044644#t10044644
> 
> Standard Disclaimers Apply

Between dealing with the Black-briars, and the well intentioned (yet horrifically ignorant) Laila Law-Giver, the Dragonborn felt long overdue for an activity that didn’t leave the living legend in a legendary fit. Though not one for domesticity, the warrior had to admit, that there was something to be said for making little children happy. Besides, Constance needed all the help she could get. The woman worked damned hard for the little ones, and though the Imperial felt so much freer to give the children the care they needed, taking care of that many children was a full-time job. A job that not even the recently-named Harbinger would want to take on. And THAT job meant dealing with grown ups. In theory, anyway. They certainly didn’t act like adults when they got to drinking… In any event, the Dragonborn felt obligated, since the *ahem* INCIDENT was what dumped all that responsibility onto the little lady.

The children had started getting used to their mysterious benefactor’s involvement. It was one thing to have been saved, but another to be taken care of, by a murderer, of all people. Still, they didn’t complain. Quite the opposite really. They had jumped for joy and shouted praises, which was not at all conducive to not getting caught. But an assassin for dinner? Same said assassin MAKING dinner? Less comforting.

So it was with some curiosity, that the Dragonborn observed Samuel carefully making his way to the cooking pot. The warrior couldn’t have looked THAT scary when wielding a ladle. Right?

“Please fill.” The boy’s voice was quiet, so quiet the Dragonborn was confounded.

“What?”

Samuel, to his credit, stood up just a tiny bit taller, and spoke with more conviction, “Please fill. I’d like some more.”

_“More?”_

The Dragonborn barely registered the anxious faces on all the children. _Had they been too scared to ask for seconds this whole time?_ The warrior strangled a curse while the dovah soul raged within. Samuel stood waiting, fearful and resigned. Good for him. That one could be a leader one day… but right now?

“Seconds!” The Dragonborn bellowed, “Seconds and more for anyone who wants some!”

The children began cheering, some looked on the verge of happy tears, and the Dragonborn swooped down and attacked empty bowls with the steaming contents of the cooking pot. The racket must have roused Constance, for the poor woman dragged herself out of her bed and came running. Bewildered, she queried, “What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“Perfectly fine!” The Dragonborn chirped a bit too cheerily, “I just wish that they had had the courage to ask for more dinner.”

Constance stared in confusion, “But they always ask for seconds.”

The Dragonborn’s face fell. The woman hurriedly tried to explain, “I’m sure it’s nothing! They look up to you, after all! Perhaps it’s because they’re not used to seeing a war hero-” She trailed off at the new face. The Dragonborn was _pouting_ of all things! Pouting like a little child.

“It’s fine.” No, no it clearly wasn’t, “Sorry, it’s just that- I meant for you to have the evening off but-”

Constance waved the words away, “Do you need to go kill something?”

“Yes, please!” The warrior practically whined.

“Go on, then! You’ve done more than enough, today. No harm in having a little fun.”

The Dragonborn beamed, and left after attempting a gallant wave to the orphans.

_Children!_ The matron thought with amused affection, _they’re all the same, no matter their age...”_


End file.
